wormfandomcom-20200222-history
New York
'''New York' is a city in the United States, with some of the largest groups of parahumans.“I’m sure Prism will let you have access to the New York teams’ supplies. Largest cape groups in America, they’ll have a little of everything.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Description New York is one of the most competitive areas for both capes and gangs in America.Epoch operates by the ten second rule. Rewind, push forward, or pause by ten seconds. Moves things to where they were ten seconds ago, moves things to where they're slated to be ten seconds from now, or pauses for up to ten seconds, releasing at a whim. Bought a Cauldron vial, paying a premium, and got his money's worth - he's leader of a gang in one of the most competitive areas for capes and gangs in America, and is incidentally the reason Grue comments about how much he hates time travel. - Spacebattles post by Wildbow. Its cape culture has a focus on destructive might, with parahumans who can take down buildings considered the heavy hitters.“And it’s required. Vegas is one of the worst cities for sheer number of villains,” Rime said. Her entire demeanor was rigid, which maybe fit in a way with her ice powers. “Vegas employs a group of unsponsored thinkers and tinkers to monitor the venues, much like the PRT does with the economy, ensuring that everything is above-board, that everything is being conducted fairly and that the numbers add up. Vegas changed as a result, developed a different cape dynamic. In Los Angeles or New York, it’s the people who can blow down buildings that are seen as true ‘heavy hitters’. Here, they’re trying to game the system, and the heroes are trying to game them. In Vegas, it’s thinkers, tinkers and strangers who rule the underworld.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 It can be hard to move around New York because of crowds and traffic: at least one group has taken measures to combat this. The city has close connections with Boston and Brockton Bay, with multiple individuals and groups operating in all three cities, including Thomas Calvert,“Filling in for the interim is Commander Thomas Calvert. When asked about this new placement, the PRT reported that Commander Calvert served as a PRT field agent before an honorable discharge. For the past several years he has offered his expertise to the PRT as a paid consultant in parahuman affairs for New York, Brockton Bay and Boston, later serving as a field commander for the PRT strike squads. The PRT expresses full confidence in Commander Calvert’s ability to handle the daunting task of Brockton Bay’s parahuman-” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.9 Jessica YamadaJessica Yamada – A therapist for junior heroes in the New York, Boston and Brockton Bay areas. Travels for work and stays in hotels in off days, but lives in Boston otherwise. - Cast (In Depth) and the Teeth. In some cases, Protectorate capes from New York and Boston could be sent Brockton Bay.“Could be a lot of effort,” I spoke, “Depending on how secret he manages to keep this, and how successful he is. If this goes bad, it means us against however many capes the Protectorate decides to throw at us. We could wind up with the teams from Boston and New York coming to deal with the problem, if word gets out about what we’re doing.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.1 The Wards also have close connections, with the Boston and New York teams training together multiple times.Secretly, he was elated. The training games he’d led his team through back in Boston had been some of the more fun moments of his career. It had also allowed for a harmless but fun interaction with the New York group, giving them a chance to mingle, talk and share war stories. There was something about being able to mess with others on a level that you couldn’t with teammates you had to fight alongside. If his new team liked the games half as much as he did, it would be a win in his book. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Its mayor is McBrien, who was involved in a scandal and immediately threw a party after a public apology speech.Hounddog News: Crocodile Tears New York Mayor McBrien scandal continues as we learn that just an hour before his public apology speech, he held a party at a hotel penthouse paid for with taxpayer dollars. Underage attendees were present at the party, including star... - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 16] He was later cleared as he proved his presence at another location.Hounddog News: Mayor Flies Clear? Mayor McBrien, recently alleged to have spent taxpayer dollars on a sex party, has been cleared as he proved his presence in another location. Questions, however, have arisen about sudden, unexplained absences his schedule cannot fill. McBrien stated for the record, “You guys are trying too hard.” - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 23] The city was attacked by Behemoth on March 26th 1994, his third attack.Marun Field, December 13th, 1992. Behemoth. São Paulo, July 6th, 1993. Behemoth. New York, March 26th, 1994. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x The exact outcome of the attack is unknown, but New York survived the attack. Role in the story During the events of the Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand attack, a group of Slaughterhouse Nine members make their way to New York, including Bonesaw, a captive Nilbog, and multiple Crawlers and Breeds.Weaver spoke up, “I noted Shatterbirds and Burnscars leaving, some Damsels, bunch of others I didn’t catch, but they had weapons and I’m thinking Winter or Crimson. There were some I parsed as hostages, but it’s only in retrospect that I’m thinking they were Nice Guys.” “The second group made their way to New York.” “Bonesaw and a captive Nilbog that’s apparently rigged to create things on demand,” Weaver said. “Crawlers, Breeds and a handful of others I didn’t identify.” Chevalier reacted to that, flinching. His city, Golem thought. - Excerpt from Interlude 26a After hearing about the defeat of Jack Slash, Bonesaw surrenders.“Reporting from New York. We told Bonesaw Jack was down, and she just surrendered. No idea what to do.” Chevalier answered, giving instructions for containment. Bonesaw was loaded with viral charges and worse. Quarantine was best. Nilbog could be taken to a secure facility. - Excerpt from Interlude 26b A third of New York is destroyed during Scion's rampage, with an estimated 2.2 million deaths, in large part because Saint activates the defensive forcefields too early.Saint, standing in the booth opposite the Guild members, had been ignoring him, focusing on a computer as he typed ceaselessly. At those last two and a half words, Saint paused for a fraction of a second. The other Dragonslayers were situated at either end of the crescent-shaped desk, seeing to their own tasks. The woman glanced at Saint, and that seemed to be enough to remind him to get back to the typing. “Dragon could evacuate. She could minimize damage, manually control the forcefields instead of relying on automatic overrides. New York’s forcefields went up too early. Golden beam sheared through, knocked it down. A third of the city gone. Dragon would have succeeded, you failed. Two point two million estimated deaths. I want you to know the numbers. I want you to be aware of every single one of those deaths. Believe me, I’ll remind you, and I’ll make sure everyone else knows as well.” - Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Afterward, New York functions as the final staging ground in the battle against Scion.I stepped through into the cloud. A rooftop overlooking New York, Earth Bet. My New York. It hadn’t been a conscious choice. An impulse, really. Maybe there were cities that were more fitting, but this was a city at the center of modern civilization. Or it had been. If this was going to be our final staging ground, then it was as fitting a choice as any. It was heavy with resources that every parahuman could use, unoccupied. Intact enough to still look like a city, damaged enough to remind us of what was at stake. - Excerpt from Speck 30.6 The city is rebuild after his defeat, with portals connecting New York to other worlds.He took a deep breath, the flame swelling. “They say a picture’s worth a thousand words. Let’s shorten this speech, then and take a second to look.” He gestured, and heads turned. New York, in the process of being rebuilt. Dust and ominous clouds were being held at bay by a thin forcefield, and the city stood in the center of a brilliant sunlight. Where glass had broken and where oils had risen to the tops of city streets, things almost glittered. A shining city. For every damaged area, there were people, fixing things, scavenging and hauling things away. Tents and tarps were erected, barriers raised. Already, buildings were going up where portals had been torn between realities. Chevalier had called it a city with depth. It was true. Most cities existed on a two dimensional level, spreading along the four cardinal directions. Buildings extended above and below ground, but even the tallest building was but a fraction of a distance compared to the breadth of the city. Here, in this city, one could travel to one area and make a turn into another world. There, they would find the fledgling beginnings of an expansion, sprawling from that central point. It was too much to manage. Even the smallest villains had elbow room to maneuver and manipulate. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 Government and heroic organizations PRT Department 1: New York CityThe largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. 1 NYC - PRT Master Reference is one the PRT's top departments, with a focus on overall administration.The PRT is big, and being big, it has an awful lot of places to stow the more problematic capes. The top departments have individualized roles where they focus on a specific dimension of PRT activities, whether it's overall administration (New York), branding (LA), or training (Houston). - reddit comment by Wildbow. The New York department decides who gets placed where as director and deputy director for a given department, where departments are prioritized, and generally who is available and for where, when it comes to crises or priority areas.Overall PRT Structure ~66 major city departments as of the Timeskip, ~12 non-numbered PRT departments (Cape towns, Canadian cities), and seven quarantine-focused departments. The New York office handles the overall management of the PRT, who gets placed where as director and deputy director for a given department, where departments are prioritized, and generally who is available and for where, when it comes to crises or priority areas. - reddit comment by Wildbow. The director of the department is Director Wilkins.Piggot glanced at each of the people who were seated at the table. Mr. Tagg, the Director of Brockton Bay’s PRT, Director Armstrong from Boston, and Director Wilkins from New York were all present. Mr. Keene sat opposite her. A camera mounted on the table gave the Chief Director of the PRT eyes on the meeting, where she watched from Washington. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.x The commonly used system of power classifications was originally created by PRT ground-patrol and response teams in New York.◈ CLASSIFICATIONS The classification system was initially created by the PRT ground-patrol and response teams in New York as a means of quickly identifying threats and adopting strategies. As many as thirty categories were added to accommodate other types of parahuman as the methodology spread, and these forms were later condensed as it was discovered that certain strategies were valid against parahumans of a broad type. - PRT Master Reference The Protectorate The New York department of the Protectorate is the central headquarters of all American teams.“I’m… I don’t want to sound arrogant, but I’m better than that.” “Mm hmm,” he said. “Let’s hope they think so.” He pressed the button and took hold of the controls. “New York. The central headquarters of every Protectorate team in America.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Protectorate offices can be accessed from the rooftop and are equipped with a Tinker-made scanner for verification purposes.Instead, Legend descended on the rooftop of the NYC Protectorate offices. A tinker-made scanner verified who he was and opened the doors for him in time for him to walk through. He nodded a greeting to everyone he passed. When people asked him how things had gone, he offered them a response that was polite but short enough that it was clear he wasn’t looking for further conversation. - Excerpt from Interlude 14.y The NY Protectorate does not have the same lack of manpower the Brockton Bay Protectorate suffers from;“If she doesn’t agree to giving away either of the two, and you really should play hardball on that, you can offer Clockblocker. He graduates this summer, anyways, and I’d say he’s got enough friends and contacts here that he might apply to come back to Brockton Bay to join our Protectorate when he turns eighteen. Best case scenario for us, and it’s not like Boston or New York need more capes.” - Excerpt from Interlude 7 in fact, the New York Protectorate and Wards constituted the largest cape groups in the United States.“I’m sure Prism will let you have access to the New York teams’ supplies. Largest cape groups in America, they’ll have a little of everything.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 The Wards Rather than a single team, the Wards in New York have five small ones,“She came from a broken home,” Miss Militia supplied the information instead. “She bounced between her mother, her father and the surrogate mother who had attempted to renege on the deal they’d made and keep her. With the number of times she changed between them and moved, I can’t imagine she has strong ties to the idea of ‘home’. Even within the Wards… New York has five small teams, and she moved between them as she changed residences.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.3 each with their own unique focus. One of these groups is a team known as 'lancers', who specialize in fast response, with members that can either fly or move over rooftops. They serve as a forward vanguard and are considered one of the better teams.“After seeing the Undersiders at work, I started to think we need to be less mix-and-match. Form teams with specific goals in mind. New York sort of does that.” “I know they have a team of ‘lancers’. Forward vanguard, fast moving.” “Exactly, and they’re also considered one of the better teams. Maybe we all need to do that. Except New York can do it because they’ve got a lot of capes. Rest of us are making do. Other team leaders are going for versatility, to cover every base. I say fuck that. We build around a concept, a game plan. Once I decided on that, I went out of my way to ask for Annex, even though another team had already picked him up. Made my argument, Chevalier gave the a-ok.” - Excerpt from Crushed 24.1 Another group is composed of heavy hitters, who use bikes to travel along subway tracks.“This city sucks to move around in,” Hoyden said. “Crowds, traffic… how do you get anywhere?” “We have different sub-teams for different roles,” Jouster said. “Lancer group for fast response, those of us who can fly or move over rooftops. Another group of heavier hitters who’re old enough to ride the bikes and licensed to travel the tracks.” “Tracks?” Hoyden asked. “Subways. You use a computer to help know which tracks you can stay on and when, so you don’t get hit by a train.” “And the ones who aren’t old enough, or aren’t naturally mobile?” Tecton asked. “Foot patrol, or sidekick duty with a Protectorate member,” Jouster said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Younger members, or those without mobility, perform foot patrol or go out together with a Protectorate member. Flechette moved between teams as she changed residences. Villainous organizations The Adepts A group of self-professed magic usersAdepts. Self professed magic users. One page of information, listing names and powers. Another page with the PRT’s information on them: a series of codes and symbols I didn’t quite follow, numbers inside colored circles, squares and diamonds. From what I could gather, they had a low threat level, moderate crime rate, moderate ‘engagement’ level, low activity level. Led by Epoch, a time traveler. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 that poaches Wards and Protectorate members.“We do what we’re doing with the Cauldron capes, run her by our thinkers,” Dispatch said. “We can get a more concrete assessment of her now, with a field exercise, than by any amount of talking. If I’m remembering right, a notice went out, didn’t it? A New York group of villains is poaching Wards and Protectorate members?” “The Adepts,” Revel said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Hold three primary properties, but no territory, preventing conflict with local gangs.“''This is only a branch,” Prism said, over the comm, “''They have three primary properties. They don’t hold territory, so the local gangs leave them be. The idea is to discourage them. Fight only so long as you’re confident you’ll win. Communicate what’s going on, and we’ll step in if need be. With luck, this will be a setback for them, and cause to stop headhunting from our side.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Led by Epoch. The Elite Have a cell in New York, headed by Uppercrust,"They've also got a cell here in New York. One of their leaders, Uppercrust, is dying. Same medical problem that led to his trigger event. He was the easiest to work with - one of our contractors for the large-scale force fields at sensitive port locations. His failing health was a small factor in why Brockton Bay was hit as hard as it was. Can't get around to his work sites. Now you've got splinter factions vying for his seat." - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 82] running one of the least violent and most professional cells."Exactly what it says in the files. Varies from case to case. Bastard Son's gang is very nearly as bad as the Slaughterhouse Nine. Uppercrust are strictly business, with no villainous activity we can detect. Others fit in at different points along the spectrum. I would recommend you do some investigation, get a sense for how this particular group operates, and then get in touch with me when you've decided what you're doing. You can call in a favor, I won't hold it against you, given the situation, you just need to decide what that favor will be. A permanent increase to your roster, building, staff, addition to a department? Or even a serious strike squad, if you think you have a good battle plan." - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p82 Uppercrust was one of the contractors for the large-scale force fields at sensitive port locations across the United States coasts, including in Brockton Bay.The forcefield defense was provided by Uppercrust (not to be confused with Upperhand), in one of the more neutral (as opposed to hostile) cases of Elite dealings with the PRT. Unfortunately, Uppercrust was ailing as 2011 rolled around and his attention to the various defense systems along the coasts was suffering as a consequence. - reddit comment by Wildbow. The Teeth Once a gang in Brockton Bay, until they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. Also have a cell in Boston.Once a gang in Brockton Bay, they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. They re-established themselves as cells in New York and Boston, and have since rebuilt, though turnover has proved high enough that no original members remain – only the name survives. Savage, reckless, willing to do anything for a profit, they aim to oust the Undersiders and use violence to carve out a territory. - Cast (In Depth) Lost Garden A group of very young parahumans, led by Barrow. Individuals Bakuda Made her first appearance and demonstration of her powers by way of a drawn out terrorism campaign against Cornell University. After the New York Protectorate foiled her plans she was recruited by Lung, who brought her to Brockton Bay.Armsmaster nodded, “Not surprising. She’s new. What we know about her is limited. She made her first appearance and demonstration of her powers by way of a drawn out terrorism campaign against Cornell University. Lung apparently recruited her and brought her to Brockton Bay after her plans were foiled by the New York Protectorate. This is… something of a concern.” - Excerpt from Gestation 1.6 Hookwolf Rumored to have been one of the top fighters in a parahuman fighting ring in New York, where he killed a man for access to the vault with the night’s earnings, making a good number of enemies in the process. Moved to Brockton Bay as a member of Empire Eighty-Eight.Rumor had it that Hookwolf, back in the day, had been one of the top fighters in a parahuman fighting ring in New York. He’d grown greedy, killed the man that ran it for access to the vault with the night’s earnings, and had made a good number of enemies in the process. It had been a group of white supremacists local to that area that had given him shelter and support, happy to side with him because the man he’d killed had been an ‘acceptable target’. Maybe the ideology was real for Hookwolf from day one, maybe it was an act that had become reality when he found he enjoyed having people celebrate him for enacting his most twisted impulses and racking up a body count. Either way, I suspected that there were few things he wouldn’t do for his ‘Empire’ nowadays. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.7 March An old nemesis of Flechette, she continues to operate in New York as a rather persistent villain.Foil is 17 and a senior. She triggered 3 years prior to her appearance, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger. - Private message by Wildbow, posted on Spacebattles.“Another pattern we will be exploring is the apparent effect of multiple trigger events occurring in the same time and place. There is a very strong correlation between coinciding trigger events and individuals displaying three or more powers rather than one or two predominant ones.” “Hey, Flechette,” Kid Win called across the room, “You’ve got a bunch of powers, right?” She turned in her seat, “Sure.” “Anyone else get powers at the same time you did?” “Not that I know of.” “Could someone nearby have gotten their powers, without you knowing? Way things played out? Did any capes show up around the same time as you?” Flechette frowned, “Yeah. A rather persistent villain.” “Worth thinking about.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.3 Trivia *The Travelers visited New York at one point, and were likely involved with forty individuals disappearing overnight.“I don’t know. Could they? Yes. And that possibility is too dangerous, especially given what Regent can do. The Undersiders do not pull their punches. The Travelers, oddly enough, are more moderate, but they do have sixteen kills under their belt, due in large part to the sheer power at their disposal.” “Let’s not forget the incident in New York,” Legend said. “Forty individuals disappeared in one night. Investigation confirmed the Travelers were occupying a nearby location. Chances are good that they were involved.” - Excerpt from Interlude 13Tattletale spoke up, “The Travelers have two other members who don’t see much action. Oliver handles their day-to-day stuff. Finds and prepares places for them to settle down, gets food, looks after Noelle. Noelle…” “New York,” Miss Militia interrupted. “She’s the one that’s responsible for the disappearance of those forty people?” “I wouldn’t be surprised,” Tattletale said. - Excerpt from Queen 18.3 Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments